


мёртвыя зоркі

by marshall_line



Category: After School (Band), MBLAQ, SHINee, SISTAR, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: чжуён была на два года старше и на голову выше, и тэён любила её всю жизнь.





	мёртвыя зоркі

**Author's Note:**

> *бел. мёртвые звёзды

чжуён была на два года старше и на голову выше, и тэён её ненавидела, наверное, с рождения. с чжуён было неуютно и очень-очень странно. она к тэён тянулась, тэён ей нравилась, а. самой тэён (было всего десять) ничего от неё не хотелось совершенно. чжуён и чжуён. что с того.

семья ли жила по соседству, и тэён бывала там чаще, чем у себя дома или на улице. только из-за бабушки чжуён, её доброты и её сказок. тэён была маленькой и нуждающейся в какой-то магии. даже если это были всего лишь слова о том, чего на самом деле быть просто не могло. но было.

в (таком глупом) (ни о чём ещё незнающем) сердце.

единственное, что тэён знала наверняка в свои десять—

ей нет дела до ли чжуён и её дружбы, её бесконечного восторга при виде тэён. ей нет дела и не будет. и всё же. бабушкины сказки они всегда слушали вместе. в одном кресле, накрытые одним пледом. 

бабушка рассказывала о людях, которые искали в лужах звёзды.

и тэён слушала, и верила всему.

(говорят, если ночью после дождя увидеть в луже звезду, можно достать её оттуда и загадать желание) (но будьте осторожны: звёзды ранят)

(как и желания. только больнее. и самое сокровенное)

эта сказка была её любимой. у главного героя получалось получить то, чего он так сильно хотел, к чему стремился. не сразу, так же нигде не бывает.

и тэён тоже. надеялась, будучи крохой, что однажды какая-нибудь звезда ей поможет. или даст чего-нибудь. очень хорошего, если ей вдруг понадобится.

тэён ненавидела чжуён за всё, хотя было не за что в общем, и жила сказками. ей рано было думать о чём-то более серьёзном. чжуён была рядом, хотела тэён того или нет, чжуён была. на два года старше и на голову выше, и казалась взрослее. а. ещё. ещё—

на мир она смотрела глазами человека, за которого давно всё решили.

тэён не понимала тогда, но поймёт потом.

эти _потом_ случатся позже (через много лет) и уже не с ними, не с ними.

 

тэён училась в школе чжуён; та часто забегала на переменах к ней в класс или даже во время уроков. тэён мысленно проваливалась под фундамент и просила чжуён уйти. её одноклассницы вечно хихикали и о чём-то шептались. тэён это в большинстве случаев раздражало. как и присутствие чжуён везде (в её жизни), и её всё (такое приставуче заразительное).

чжуён знали и любили. не то чтобы она была местной принцессой, просто. она была как её бабушка — она была доброй. (в её выпускном альбоме так и напишут: ли чжуён, доброе сердце; у тэён ничего не напишут и в самом альбоме её тоже не будет. тэён опоздает в последний момент. и будет опаздывать всю свою жизнь после. абсолютно во всём)

 

тэён было уже двенадцать, и чжуён вызывала у неё тошноту; то, как она брала её за руку, как водила за собой, как пыталась заставить себя принять. тэён смирилась, но. принимать не принимала.

у чжуён была своя жизнь. не такая лёгкая, какой могла бы быть. родители создавали из неё идеальную девочку с идеальным будущем и хотели от неё слишком многого. одна лишь тэён ничего от неё по-прежнему не хотела.

может, именно поэтому. чжуён от неё не отставала.

она не была для тэён идеальной, она была ли чжуён. соседкой, которую она не любила и. пустым местом (из него можно было сделать что угодно, куда прекрасней и куда лучше; важнее, ценнее. чжуён очень старалась).

(только для тэён, только для неё, только—)

тэён было двенадцать — она верила в сказки так же, как и два года назад, и ещё раньше. и она действительно после дождя искала звёзды. в лужах. при свете фонаря. и брала чжуён с собой, потому что. было немного страшно.

и. чжуён была чуть-чуть, но всё-таки старше?

они загадывали желания вместе. каждая что-то своё. 

звёзды — эти мерцающие (ненастоящие) камушки — не исполняли всё, но. 

в тёмной воде, прибитые к земле; они были, они светились.

и будто. горели.

(чжуён знала: это горели чьи-то (нет, _её_ ) мечты)

 

в четырнадцать тэён постепенно осознавала, что она чувствовала на самом деле. чем её ненависть была. чего её настолько сильно трясло, стоило чжуён перед ней появиться. это было просто; проще высшей математики, проще прочитанных книг, проще. проще—

(симпатия)

тэён больше не тошнило; чжуён росла у неё на глазах и отдалялась, хотя была каждый божий день рядом. ближе, чем могла. (тогда ещё, тогда).

(скоро тэён повзрослеет сама, скоро замкнётся так, что никто не пробьётся. скоро. никого вокруг не останется, и тэён будет думать об одном: звёзды ранили — и ничего после не зажило. скоро; не сейчас)

у чжуён не было так много на неё времени: уроки, тесты, экзамены, какие-то курсы. она толком не спала по ночам; родители хотели идеальную девочку — они её получали. чжуён была обязана оправдать все их надежды.

своих у неё не было.

и. был бёнхи.

как часть светлого продуманного будущего.

он не нравился тэён, и чжуён встречалась с ним по просьбе старших. связи и прочее; крепко, стабильно, многообещающе. для кого только, а.

тэён (немного) ревновала и молчала, ей было четырнадцать, она мало что знала о жизни. чжуён молчала тоже. обнимала иногда и была такой. домашней. (и вечно уставшей). тэён просила у звёзд, чтобы.

чжуён осталась с ней подольше.

ещё чуть-чуть, ещё. пожалуйста.

(я и так. всё время её ненавидела, а теперь. очень хочу)

(полюбить)

 

и это не было просто.

не было.

 

в последнее лето чжуён в чонджу было жарко, душно; оно тянулось долго, и тэён это нравилось. тэён смеялась (до боли), ей незачем было плакать. она успеет, у неё десять следующих лет впереди. 

чжуён сдала все экзамены, подала документы в самый престижный сеульский университет (и её приняли). вполне ожидаемо, всё по (родительскому) плану. чего хотела чжуён? никого не волновало. она делала вид, что и её, в принципе, тоже. люди быстро смиряются со своей судьбой. неважно, какой она будет. придуманной кем-то другим или. так и не неслучившейся.

а. тэён уже шестнадцать. чжуён старалась восполнить двухлетний пробел до этого и то одиночество, которое ждало её в дальнейшем. 

тэён не знала, что творилось у чжуён в голове и что происходило у неё внутри. дверь в её мир сломалась; кто-то хлопнул ею и не открыл.

может, некому было.

(а тэён. опять опоздала)

 

бёнхи оставался неизменной частью абсолютно всего.

он был классным парнем, очень хорошим, тоже — как бабушка ли — добрым, но. не для чжуён. бёнхи не был ей нужен; она не протестовала, когда родители расписывали их свадьбу наперёд, всю их жизнь в сеуле (а чжуён туда обязательно поедет вместе с ним и только так. никак иначе, никак).

наверное, чжуён просто привыкла к факту. что за неё всё решили когда-то давно, когда она не родилась, когда никто не знал, что она вообще будет.

её мир не был любимой сказкой тэён.

её мир был ничем, а.

 

ей хотелось большего.

и. своего.

 

в июле чонджу зацвёл. всполохами красок и лучами солнца. тэён не любила лето; она родилась весной и была как весна. со всеми дождями, поздним снегом и холодным утром, а. чжуён тоже была такой. больше, конечно, майской (с грозой и переменным небом), хотя они обе были из марта. и праздновали день рождения в один день (вместе), четырнадцатого, а не девятого и девятнадцатого. это было их общее. (было, было).

в июле чонджу зацвёл — и чжуён переехала к тэён. в её огромную просторную комнату (они перекрасили её напополам в нежно-голубой и тёмно-синий; с россыпью всё таких же ненастоящих, как и их желания, звёзд), где места было так много, так много. чжуён было там, с этой глупой, смертельно не по годам (в неё) влюблённой ким тэён, спокойней. никто не требовал от неё больше, чем она могла сделать (и дать). и здесь—

её слушали, её слышали. чжуён не осуждали, она была как. дома. ей не было лучше, там не было ничего, кроме собранных сумок, билета на поезд. чжуён боялась ехать в сеул, она так сильно боялась другой (совсем не её) жизни. она была умна и красива (как пусанская принцесса, самая настоящая), она легко бы достигла всего, но. миру не нужны.

ни умные, ни красивые.

для мира каждый — это часть серой массы.

чжуён не рвалась ею быть. и всё равно (рано или поздно) окажется именно в ней — неприметная, замученная и. делающая вид, что этот бесконечно добрый мир её (доброе сердце) не разрушил. но.

до этого ещё целых два месяца.

в июле чонджу зацвёл, а.

все звёзды уже успели (навсегда) сгореть.

 

однажды чжуён вышла ночью на улицу. она только ворочалась и не могла никак уснуть. её тревожило слишком многое; всё, что её ждало дальше. чжуён никогда не хотела взрослеть, никогда не хотела. в этом не было смысла и не будет после. (ты проживёшь так, как у тебя получится, а не так, как расписали за тебя другие. вот и всё, вот и—).

это было тридцать первое. ещё не августа.

под фонарём напротив дома тэён была лужа, а.

там. _там_ — мерцали камни; выпавшие звёзды из сказки.

чжуён перестала в это верить четыре года назад. может, в первый раз, когда желание не сбылось. наверное, магии в самой чжуён не было никогда.

и всё же. она насчитала в луже звёзд десять; она собрала бы их все, ей хватило бы желаний, хватило. и чжуён держала их в руках, и повторяла.

вслух: я никуда не уеду, никуда. я останусь здесь.

пожалуйста, а.

потом чжуён возвращалась домой и тихо плакала, потому что. она помнила настоящий конец бабушкиной истории, который она никогда при тэён не озвучивала. не каждая жизнь — сказка, не каждая сказка—

правдива.

 

август: тэён думала, что сможет. стать выше, стать взрослее и (немного) смелее. она думала, что у неё был (последний) шанс понять себя и понять чжуён. и признаться. хотя бы в чём-то. (таком невозможно тёплом, родном).

тэён думала — и тэён молчала.

чжуён ни о чём не догадывалась. ей было некогда разбираться с этим.

ей было некогда. быть самой собой (даже с тэён).

лето продолжалось; оно оттягивало только момент. чонджу жил, а никому больше, в общем-то, не хотелось. чжуён просто ждала и всё.

она ждала, когда мир разобьёт её вдребезги и уже можно будет себя заново собирать, если. что-то останется. чжуён готовилась наперёд.

 

август: короткие светлые волосы (тэён) и сосредоточенный изучающий взгляд. тэён смотрела на чжуён и пыталась увидеть что-то, что было когда-то. (детский) восторг и трепет. и не видела ничего из этого.

чжуён не обращала внимания.

чжуён, наверное, давно забыла.

тэён хотела, но. напомнить не напоминала. это было её первой неудачей (из многих); никто на них не учился и никогда ничему не сможет.

так было: жизнь строилась из ошибок. чаще — одних и тех же.

(человек просто не мог от них спастись)

единственное, что тэён знала наверняка в свои шестнадцать—

она была способна на всё, но это всё — оно ничего пока не стоило. тэён думала о любви и о том, как она заканчивается, не начинаясь. тэён думала.

и, конечно, она молчала.

чжуён была занята (не) своим (будущим).

краски на их стенах быстро потускнели.

 

август: тэён боялась вдохнуть.

 

чжуён собиралась обратно в свой дом, за вещами и билетом в один конец. то, какой чжуён тогда была (растерянной, в отчаянии и всё равно. очень красивой и такой далёкой), тэён не забудет, не забудет.

они говорили о чём-то. наверное, о потёртых фенечках на запястье тэён. надо было связать новые или купить, или. чжуён сбивалась на каждом слове.

она уже была в сеуле.

там, где места так много, так много. чжуён никогда не будет спокойно в шумной многолюдной столице. ей никогда больше не будет.

так спокойно (с тэён).

— чжуён.

— а?

— ты будешь приезжать?

(ко мне) (когда-нибудь)

— да.

(нет)

тэён сидела на полу, рассматривала свои носки в клеточку. ей было страшно. наблюдать за тем, как чжуён постепенно уходила (ото всех и от неё).

тэён было страшно.

может, именно страх подтолкнул её к—

— чжуён.

— а?

— знаешь, я—

(всегда)

(тебя)

и чжуён остановилась. тэён встала и подошла к ней. ничего на самом деле не менялось: чжуён была на два (бесконечных) года старше и (до сих пор) на голову выше, но. у тэён не получалось её ненавидеть.

она поднялась на носочках, чтобы. всего лишь попробовать.

чжуён выдохнула.

— не дотянешься.

(её поцеловать)

и тэён не дотянулась; губами коснулась только щеки.

чжуён пахла, как май и его грозы.

(но) был август — и было отвратительно (слёзно и душно). 

 

на следующий день чжуён уехала.

и ни разу после не приезжала (ни к кому).

 

тэён было двадцать шесть; она жила в сеуле, работала в адвокатуре и ничего не строила. жила и жила. вокруг были люди, машины, многоэтажки.

и мир, который так её и не принял.

 

— ты опять отказала чонхёну?

тэён закатила глаза.

— когда он успокоится и найдёт себе кого-то другого, а?

— тэён-а, он-то найдёт, а ты — нет. я помню, чем закончились твои прошлые отношения. как её звали? дж—

— с прокурорами я больше дела не имею.

— в любом случае ты свой самый лучший шанс (давно) упустила, а. чонхён бегает за тобой ещё с последних курсов. что в нём не так?

— сонкю.

— не сонкю мне, ладно?

они работали вместе уже года три. сонкю знала о тэён абсолютно всё, даже если тэён ничего ей не рассказывала. чонхён был хорошим парнем, очень добрым, но. не для неё. и это было как déjà vu. тсс, это прошлое.

оно осталось в чонджу.

и было не её.

— тэён-а, ты протираешь карандашную юбку или здесь, или в зале суда. у тебя столько возможностей, а ты!

её стол был завален папками и весь кабинет тоже. сонкю даже негде было сесть, но. эта работа — это всё, что у тэён было.

её стабильность.

отношения проходили, как поезда в депо, а. работу надо было беречь.

если это была не жизнь, это был хотя бы маленький (единственный) мирок, в котором тэён чувствовала себя на своём месте. или ей так казалось.

чонхён был артистом и написал ей несколько песен; он делал ей предложение раз в полгода и никогда не сдавался. у него было столько сил и энергии. когда-то тэён почти согласилась, когда-то.

(но) он уехал в турне, и тэён перестала об этом думать.

у неё были девушки и парни, и снова девушки, но. она никого не любила, ей не хотелось, а. когда её полюбили так сильно (тэён не верила, что обычные люди так могут), она испугалась. разве это было возможно?

чтобы ты был кому-то действительно нужен.

тэён не знала — и тэён боялась.

с тех пор прокуратуру она обходила стороной.

дверь (внутри) захлопнули. и её никто в итоге не открыл.

и это снова было déjà vu. (и опять не её).

 

в основном тэён занималась разводами. не то чтобы ей нравилось разводить людей, у которых ничего друг для друга не осталось; не то чтобы она чему-то радовалась. она делала своё дело. иногда её благодарили.

(мне стало намного легче, спасибо)

(теперь мы свободны)

(теперь мы никто и никем не были раньше)

в большинстве случаев её начинали ненавидеть. и тэён, конечно, понимала за что. вполне логично, вполне предсказуемо. тэён смирилась, но.

когда к ней в офис пришла—

— чжуён?

без кольца на пальце, с обречённым видом, будто у неё кто-то умер; в длинном (до самого пола) тёмно-синем (как стены в комнате тэён) пальто, со старыми фенечками вместо часов и браслетов на запястьях.

тэён как облили холодной водой.

нас развёл с тобой сеул. и вот мы здесь, именно в этом городе.

— есть минутка?

 

для тебя у меня когда-то _была_ вся моя жизнь.

 

— и ты думала, что никогда с ней не встретишься, переехав в столицу? ты же именно для—

— бора, я пришла к тебе не за этим.

— я знаю, зачем именно. моя кровать всегда для тебя свободна в любое время суток, но давай о другом.

— ты как сонкю.

— она одна в своём роде.

— бора.

она хмурила брови; наверное, думала о том, какая тэён дура. тэён думала о том же, а. ещё. о том, как чжуён пыталась улыбаться.

и. как плохо у неё получалось. 

— она вернулась в твою жизнь не для того, чтобы снова в ней быть.

— я и не—

— но ты бы хотела.

(да)

— нет.

— сладенький от—

бора была выше всего на пять сантиметров; особо дотягиваться до неё не было нужно. и тэён не тянулась, а. просто. целовала. без особого желания, лишь бы бора ничего больше не говорила и не позволяла тэён _думать_.

все (поголовно) хотели, чтобы она к чему-то стремилась, что-то делала (для себя). тэён не стремилась и не делала, тэён устраивало то, что у неё было и то, что уже ей дали (она пыталась эту самую малость как-то сберечь).

— тэён, _ах_ —

— тихо.

 _тихо_ , не говори. это ничего не изменит.

 

у тэён были люди, которые в неё верили.

у тэён были те, кто мог бы ей помочь (чем-нибудь).

только. когда-то, так много лет назад, она привязалась к человеку, которого ненавидела и которого не смогла от себя отвязать. 

жить несбывшимся прошлым — это было потрясающе глупо.

(но) тэён так и не поменялась. и толком не выросла.

метр шестьдесят, короткие светлые волосы, улыбка и родинки; тоже — немного идеальная и красивая. в юбке-карандаш, без фенечек и заколок. 

в здании суда.

под взглядами безразличных людей.

у тэён было то, что могло быть сейчас, но. у неё никогда не было ничего из того, что приносило бы ей радость. даже — _ха ха ха_ — фенечек.

они порвались на второй год в сеуле.

(тэён порвалась вся)

(и не заметила, не заметила)

 

тэён уходила утром, чтобы не напоминать о себе, или просыпалась одна.

у боры были репетиции до поздней ночи (она часто звала посмотреть; тэён обещала — и тэён не приходила) и много всего, в чём тэён не разбиралась. танцы не были её коньком. почему-то всё её окружение состояло из талантливых людей, нашедших что-то своё. даже сонкю пела трот в свободное время, а. тэён — что тэён? ничего совершенно.

она не была серой мышкой. ей просто.

не хватало (целей, смысла; уверенности и сил) (и себя).

тэён уходила утром и (всё равно) возвращалась вечером. дом боры не был ей домом, но тэён больше негде было остановиться. бора её принимала.

любой.

и ждала, а.

тэён не научилась это ценить. и верить в близких тоже.

когда твои стройматериалы — твои ошибки, каждое здание рушится, а каждый шаг и каждый вздох даются с трудом. тэён выстроила вокруг себя.

стену.

чтобы стоять на месте.

и тэён стояла. она больше ничего не могла. (не теперь).

 

— так что тебе нужно?

(мне?)

(твоя помощь)

— ничего, это для подруги.

чжуён не разводилась и никогда замужем не была. и колец никаких не носила вообще. они напоминали ей о родителях (обо всём, о чём она упорно помнила, когда так сильно хотела (всё) забыть).

чжуён не менялась тоже: ямочки на щеках при улыбке, блестящие большие глаза, та же стрижка; и смеялась она по-прежнему совершенно _тупо_. и всё также любила говорить о еде. чжуён не менялась, но.

от неё самой ничего (настоящего) не осталось.

— я зайду ещё?

(ты мне разрешишь)

(или уже всё)

— если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, можешь взять у сонкю мой номер.

— спасибо, тэён-а.

и тэён хотела ответить стандартно (заученно) (обращайся, да не за что, не за что совсем), но. почему-то промолчала, а. после паузы сказала:

— ты звони.

(пожалуйста, звони)

чжуён кивнула и ушла (опять).

и, конечно, не позвонила.

 

это было начало осени.

первые сухие листья застелили тэён грудную клетку.

 

дни состояли из одного и того же: работа, комментарии сонкю по поводу чонхёна, мысли о чжуён, дом боры. иногда сонкю тащила её в караоке. петь трот, хотя тэён не умела. у неё хорошо шли баллады. о расставаниях.

о чём-то невечном.

(то есть о себе)

 

за этот (первый осенний) месяц у тэён было много громких дел (серьёзные разводы серьёзных людей), одним из них — развод подруги чжуён. тэён не запомнила её имени, хотя газеты писали ежедневно.

она сильно устала от всего и взяла неделю выходных. без неё запросто справлялись. не то чтобы тэён вообще была (кому-то) нужна.

несколько дней она спала и никуда не выходила, ещё пару — провела у боры (тоже — в основном только дремля на её коленях), а.

в субботу тэён пошла в ближайший бар, чтобы немного расслабиться. и, наверное, так было лишь с одной тэён (может, это всё город: будучи настолько большим, в нём (всем) было слишком тесно)—

там, _там_ — она встретила чжуён.

и они попробовали (снова) (найти друг друга).

 

— за встречу!

(за твою неисчерпаемую нечеловеческую (ко мне) любовь)

— да, за встречу.

только за неё, чжуён, только за неё.

 

— про чонхёна молчу, но на бору ты чего забила? с ней тоже что-то не так?

— сонкю, ты не понимаешь.

— ты сама себя не понимаешь.

и вот тут тэён не спорила. её голова была забита мыслями, которые не приносили результатов. от которых она так жаждала избавиться.

тогда. стало бы проще.

(это не было высшей математикой, это не было всеми прочитанными ею книгами, это было её большим ничем, приносящим одни проблемы)

(тебя такую — лучше не любить)

(а кто меня, кто?) (когда?)

— тебя никто не мог понять раньше, кроме дж—

— никаких! прокуроров! я же просила.

— она передавала привет.

тэён закрыла лицо папкой. она ничего не хотела слышать. и, вообще-то, не слушала. прошлое (каким бы оно ни было) передавать приветы не могло.

но. привет-привет, как ты живёшь теперь.

(плохо)

— тэён-а, тебе надо или кого-то выбрать, или оставить всех.

— вот это совет.

— а других выходов (у тебя) (больше) нет.

 

тэён боялась выбрать (кого-то) — и тэён боялась (всех) потерять.

 

бора перебирала диски, собираясь устроить сегодня вечер приятной музыки. тэён внимательно наблюдала за ней, лёжа рядом на диване.

иногда было так здорово куда-то возвращаться и знать, что тебя там кто-то (очень) ждёт. тэён возвращалась, ведь. ей было это нужно.

— бора, отвези меня как-нибудь.

— куда?

— на бора-бора.

— это! не! смешная! шутка!

— но ты же смеёшься.

и бора от неё отвернулась, глупо улыбаясь своей очаровательно солнечной улыбкой. будь тэён умнее, будь она не собой, она бы. влюбилась.

обязательно, а. так.

она не видела в этом смысла.

— у меня есть предложение насчёт других бора-бора.

— каких ещё других—

бора оставила диски в покое и нависла над тэён. она была так близко (боре ничего не стоило поцеловать её прямо сейчас), и тэён—

— а ты догадайся.

— (уже) догадалась.

потянула её на себя.

 

бора смеялась, потому что хотела.

(потому что всё равно (её) любила)

 

раз в год тэён ездила домой, в чонджу. проведать родителей, вспомнить хорошее, помочь сделать ремонт. тэён ездила, но. у неё не было желания оставаться дольше или остаться насовсем. 

когда ей было шестнадцать, она не представляла, что уедет вообще (и навсегда). тэён поступила так, как это сделала чжуён. и тэён не жалела.

в чонджу было всё, что ей нравилось.

в чонджу не было никого, кто бы мог её удержать.

разве что бабушка ли. она всё ещё жила в том же доме, но сказки она рассказывать перестала. как-то тэён приехала именно к ней.

и попросила:

— я хочу услышать её снова.

вдруг я пойму по-другому.

бабушка улыбнулась так грустно (аж сердце сдавило); тэён насторожилась и замерла. сказка начиналась точно так же.

— говорят, если ночью после дождя—

а. заканчивалась уже правдой.

 

звёзды не исполняли желаний. они не могли. это просто была сила человеческой веры (в свои способности). звёзды были мертвы изначально.

а всё мёртвое — оно молчит.

мёртвому не загореть.

мёртвому — ничего.

— они же мерцали, _они мерцали_ , ба.

— (но) живыми они никогда не были.

 

магия — она в детстве.

дальше ты существовал без неё.

 

чжуён пыталась найти с ней общий язык. тэён это удивляло; полжизни отрицания и ещё десять лет пропасти (между). чжуён была разбита, и тэён не знала, как её собрать. она вообще. больше ничего о ней не знала, кроме того, что когда-то запомнила. идеальности чжуён не добилась.

отучилась, жила и работала, где приходилось; бёнхи за ней не поехал, а. если и да — она ни разу его не видела. возможно, он всё-таки смог. стать лучше и самим собой. без всяких сценариев (не)удачной жизни. чжуён очень на это надеялась. бёнхи всё равно был хорошим.

тэён слушала — и тэён было (немного) больно.

за чжуён, достойную той любви, которую она избегала; за её невозможности и неправильные решения; за всё, что она так и не сделала.

тэён было больно — но тэён её понимала. как никто другой.

они пили за это, за память и то чудесное, что они когда-то упустили. они обе плакали (или смеялись; что было хуже) оттого, как глупо всё это (с ними) происходило. и как похожи были их судьбы, только.

у тэён внутри был хаос, а. 

у чжуён — абсолютная тишина.

и они никак не были совместимы (ни раньше, ни сейчас)

ни в одном из тех многих _потом_ , которые уже не случатся.

 

— за звёзды!

(за всю их ложь)

— да, за звёзды. 

за то, как они нас обманули.

(и) за то, как легко мы им (когда-то) поверили.

 

бора ничего не просила, только танцевала и гладила тэён по голове, когда та засыпала у неё на коленях (то есть каждый раз).

чонхён, вернувшись из турне, ни на секунду не сдавался, пел своим сладким успокаивающим голосом песни, которые тэён не понимала, а. сонкю надоедала (чужими) приветами из прокуратуры.

иногда тэён хотела одиночества, но.

без них всех она не могла.

и выбрать кого-то тоже.

это не было её главной проблемой; их всегда было много и так: в одной тэён с годами их накопилось достаточно. нерешённых, нелогичных.

(совершенно никому ненужных)

тэён разводила людей по той или иной причине.

(хотя) для неё она была одна-единственная: никто не был создан для кого-то ещё, если даже себя он не мог создать полноценно.

у тэён не было на это сил.

и мир никак ей в этом не помогал.

 

пока тэён где-то кто-то (всё ещё) ждал, она пила с чжуён в баре, смотрела на неё и думала: я ненавидела тебя дольше, чем любила. и что мне (тебе) это в итоге дало, что? я потеряла столько времени зря, столько времени—

и оно просто так не вернётся. (не к нам).

все (наши) попытки напрасны.

нам нечего друг другу предложить, нам нечего сказать, а. что-то менять — поздно. час ночи, пора спать и видеть сны ни о чём. пора-пора.

и чжуён (совсем немного пьяная, расслабленная и одновременно всегда чем-то расстроенная) будто знала все её мысли; у них общего не осталось, но они всё ещё были похожи. тем, как сходились и расходились с людьми; тем, как смеялись с одних и тех же (несмешных) шуток; как проигрывали и никогда-никогда не побеждали; как любили не тех (а друг друга) (и не те любили их); как потеряли абсолютно всё — и ничего из этого не нашли.

они были похожи сеулом.

шумным красивым городом, который у них забрал. (их самих).

— за несбыточное.

(за нас с тобой)

 

это была весна, а. весной тэён брала отпуск. уезжала на чеджу или куда-нибудь подальше. бора часто звала её на фестивали, чонхён — на свои концерты. тэён обещала — и тэён нигде не было. весна была её покоем, и ей никто не был в этот период нужен. как и она — всем остальным.

это была весна — и впервые тэён хотелось чего-то особенного, не столь привычного за прошедшие годы, и. они с чжуён договорились встретиться четырнадцатого, провести день (у тэён не получалось добавлять _вдвоём_ ). чжуён сказала, что придёт. тэён до последнего в это не верила.

чжуён умела только уходить и никогда не возвращаться (не к ней точно).

(но) чжуён пришла. красивее, чем была до этого.

красивее, чем тэён её помнила, а.

потом, _потом_ всё пролетело (как одно мгновение, нереальное и чудесное для них обеих); перед глазами были дома, дома, дома; магазины, люди, вычищенные от снега улицы; мир, которому не было до них дела.

тэён куталась в пальто чжуён (на два размера больше необходимого) и чувствовала себя хорошо. так хорошо, как не было с ней (раньше).

(вечность назад)

и. чжуён ей улыбалась. своей весной (совсем не грозовой, до мая было далеко и до первых дождей тоже). ямочки на её щеках приводили тэён в (такой детский, давно знакомый) восторг.

тэён не желала, чтобы этот день кончался.

(а) он закончится — и других (у них) (никогда) (после) не будет.

это была весна; чжуён ей улыбалась.

сердцу тэён казалось, что ему стоило биться. хотя бы чуть-чуть, хотя бы.

 

квартира чжуён была маленькой, но уютной. все полки были заставлены книгами, а. потолок украшали созвездия. не потому, что чжуён вдруг поверила, просто. звёзды — даже (такие) мёртвые — светились.

а. ещё. у чжуён вкусно пахло. из неё получился отличный повар (зря она так любила еду?). вряд ли её идеально неидеальные родители одобрили бы её выбор, но. чжуён не видела их столько же, сколько и тэён.

и ей они были не нужны.

люди, прописавшие ей будущее бестелесного человека (копию таких же), не были ей близки. чжуён ничего от них не хотела, ничего.

тэён тоже. её в этом понимала.

ей нравилась квартира чжуён; она была тёплой — как лето, как сама чжуён, — и тэён не хотелось её покидать. и она бы не, если бы чжуён попросила.

(но) чжуён молчала — и тэён молчала в ответ.

 

чжуён что-то готовила на своей крошечной кухне; тэён сидела на стуле, рассматривая носки чжуён в клеточку, и боялась поднять взгляд выше. время временем, была ли тэён старше или нет, а. ничего не прошло.

(а) чжуён, наверное, до сих пор так ни о чём и не догадалась. у тэён не было шансов; это было единственное, в чём она была уверена. и в том, что—

— чжуён?

— а?

— помнишь сказку о звёздах в лужах?

— такое сложно забыть.

— что ты загадала в последний раз?

и чжуён остановилась, выключила газ, накрыла сковороду крышкой, и повернулась к тэён. её взгляд — больной и разбитый — говорил за неё.

чжуён промолчала сначала и всё же ответила:

— никуда не уезжать.

— звёзды бесполезны.

— согласна, тэён-а, согласна.

чжуён собиралась вернуться к готовке, когда тэён решила: мне больше не шестнадцать, но я всё также сильно (всего) боюсь. и быть отвергнутой тоже. и быть нужной всем, кроме человека, которого—

— чжуён?

— а?

— знаешь, я—

(всё ещё)

(тебя)

и чжуён замерла. тэён встала со стула и подошла к ней. они вернулись на десять лет назад, в комнату тэён с голубым и ночным небом, с кривыми бело-жёлтыми пятнами звёзд. и будто всё было прежним, всё-всё.

чжуён была на голову выше; тэён поднялась на носочках, чтобы не попробовать, а. всё-таки. поцеловать, но.

— не дотянешься.

— не дотянусь.

чего она ожидала? именно этого, только. чжуён вдруг сказала то, что застало тэён врасплох. будто она хотела знать обо всём, о том самом—

— ты (же) всегда загадывала одно и то же желание. каким оно было, каким?

и тэён тихо заплакала.

_— чтобы ты тоже_

_любила меня всю жизнь._

**Author's Note:**

> (19\01)15\02\15—15\09\16


End file.
